The Safe Word is Icarus
by YourGreatestDream
Summary: (A Yaoi One Shot.) "I thought we might try something new." "Is that why you're so eager? Let's hear it." "I got the idea from your shadow traveling. ...blindfolds."


Nico led Will to the bed, but it was the golden haired healer that pushed him onto the sheets, climbed over him, and kissed him fervently. Nico had one single moment of clear thought to thank Butch for helping him replace the furniture. Those vampire coffin beds had been an eyesore.

Nico moaned under the onslaught of Will, glad for the umpteenth time in his life that someone wasn't walking on eggshells with him. Will hooked his nimble fingers under Nico's skull printed shirt and pulled up, stopping at the chest to mouth Nico's fair skin at his nipple.

"Ah..!" Nico gasped when he felt teeth, blush working its way up his neck.

"I was thinking." Will said, continuing his attentions on Nico's skin.

"Don't hurt yourself." Nico quipped.

"Ha." Will grinned. "I thought we might try something new."

"Is that why you're so eager? Let's hear it." Nico said.

"I got the idea from your shadow traveling. ...blindfolds." Will stopped and placed his hands over Nico's eyes in playful demonstration.

"Blindfolds." Nico repeated.

"Yeah." Will smiled, taking his hands off death boy's eyes. The son of Apollo reached into a pack of goodies he bought off the Stoll brothers, and pulled out a black strip of cloth. "You used to practically live in darkness, even now sometimes you envelope yourself in it, but this way you can enjoy yourself in the darkness for once."

"That idea...doesn't sound bad." Nico's tone went from skeptical to cautiously interested.

"Need a safe word?"

"Shut up, Solace."

"That could be it."

The effect of Nico's glare was undermined by the amusement in his smile. "You're unbelievable."

"I try my best." Will grinned. "So? Safe word, or do I have to read your body for hints?"

Blood rushed to the son of Hades' head. "I-Icarus. The safe word is Icarus."

"The dude who fell from the sky?"

"Because he was flying too close to the sun." Nico gave Will a pointed look.

Will gaped. "That's quite the metaphor for our situation. I had no idea you were a closet poet."

"Shut up."

The blond smiled brightly before carefully tying the black cloth around Nico's eyes.

"Can you see anything through the cloth?"

"...no. It's actually pretty thick." Nico replied.

"Good."

Nico was in darkness, and though he could sense the blond's life force in his cabin, he couldn't tell where exactly the blond was, or what he was doing. Nico frowned.

He was about to ask what the blond was up to when a pressure on his legs interrupted him. First his shoes were taken off slowly, one by one. Then the socks in the same manner. The pressure on his legs disappeared, and he felt warm hands slide down his side under the fabric of his shirt. Nico's sense of touch intensified by the blindfold drove him crazy as a simple touch elicited tiny electric responses on the surface of his skin. As though Will's touch was turning Nico's insides to gold.

The fingers reached the rim of Nico's pants, worked the belt loose, and pulled the article of clothing down till his legs were free of them. The same treatment was given to his shirt.

The cabin air felt cold against Nico's body, causing goosebumps to race up his bare skin. Nico clenched his teeth in irritation. Will was taking too much time with this. What was he doing?

Then Nico remembered the bag Will got from the Stoll brothers. He knew the twins sold contraband items to the rest of the campers, but he had no idea what to expect.

"What's in the bag, Solace?" Nico asked the darkness.

"That's for me to know, and for you to look forward to."

Well that sounded ominous.

To prove that point, the first of what Nico guessed to be many things was applied to his skin. Whatever it was, it smelled good. Like forest mist after a rain shower when it's open to the sun's heat.

"What is that?" Nico questioned Will.

Nico could practically hear the contemplation and focus in Will's voice. "Oils from a place called Victoria. Apparently they have a secret or something."

Nico chuckled. "It's Victoria's Secret, you idiot."

"Exactly!"

Nico's thought process addled as Will's medical hands massaged the oil into his skin. Nico's ADHD tunnel visioned the ebb and flow of the individual fingers of Will's hands, following the path of movement and —Nico had to admit Will was right—enjoying every second of it.

The hands reached Nico's chest and he breathed heavier from the lightest brush of skin.

So when he felt an open mouth claim his throat he wasn't expecting the rush of senses that followed.

"Aah...!" Nico gasped.

The mouth moved down, kissing and licking patterns into his skin, and Nico felt himself melt under the attention.

"You're liking this."

Will's voice was a welcome relief to Nico, even if it was soft as a breeze. Nico murmured in assent, the darkness never felt so good in his life.

Will's hands, which had been mapping out Nico's chest, disappeared in the vacancy that was darkness.

Will's mouth left, reappearing not seconds later to part Nico's lips, in which Nico reacted with fervor.

Nico reached out in the darkness in search of golden hair to grasp, a shirt to fist, a back to sink his nails into.

He found them.

Will hummed in surprise. When their lips parted, Nico was about to goad the boy into doing something more.

He didn't need to.

A palm met the bulge in Nico's underwear, causing his senses to run into overdrive. Nico swore under his breath, holding in the delirium and the unexpected and unwanted urge to whimper by biting his lower lip.

"Don't hold back, I want to hear you." Will whispered in his ear.

And have all of Camp Half Blood hear? Nico nearly cried tears. What was wrong with him? He had become a mess of emotion in so little time.

"Nico?"

The son of Hades tried to even his breaths.

"I-I can't..." Nico said deliriously. "Not if they can hear."

Nico heard Will hum in understanding. "That's why Lou Ellen gave me a soundproofing spell. It was in the bag. I used it earlier, it's ok to be loud."

"How do I know you're not just saying that?" Nico questioned.

"Do you trust me?"

 _Explicitly, wholly, and with everything I am._

"Yes."

The hand on Nico's crotch began to move against the bulge, drawing friction and heat. Nico's world was being undone.

"Then stop biting your lip..."

Nico felt himself flush as he let go of the plump flesh between his teeth. Just then another agonizing rush of senses hit him as his member was released from his underwear and warm hands encased it.

"Ahh...aaahhh!" Nico felt mortified by the sounds coming out of his mouth of their own accord. "..aahn..."

"Nico, you don't realize how beautiful you are." Will's voice returns.

Nico tried to cover his face with a hand, but Will would have none of it, it seemed. Will trapped Nico's handed in a pinned position above his head, and the son of Hades felt the blond's mouth on his once more. Tongues dancing and brushing familiar surfaces. Nico was just aware enough to feel deft hands lock his hand into a round, fluffy bracelet that prevented movement.

It took another five seconds of kissing for Nico to realize that it wasn't a bracelet. It was a fluffy handcuff.

Well, Nico hadn't expected that. Things had better heat up then, because if Will wasn't going to do anything about Nico's raging erection, there would be no safe word to save Will from Nico's lusted wrath.

The son of Hades heard the pop of a lid opening as Will moved out of reach once again. A list of graphic ways to torture a certain son of Apollo started running through Nico's mind.

Finally, a lube covered finger laced its way down to Nico's entrance. Nico gasped and moaned impatiently, trying to wriggle his way free of Will's fluffy handcuff. If he rubbed his entrance against that lubed hand, it was coincidence because Nico would never admit to such a provocative display.

"Gods, Nico." Will's voice was husky as though dry from thirst. "We definitely need to do this more often."

"Just shut up and finger me, damn it!"

The laughter following that demand was nearly lost to Nico when he focused on the sensory increase of Will's finger slipping in and stretching his walls.

Nico panted, whined, and whimpered. He'd never felt so embarrassed in his life, but it didn't matter because Will was finally getting ready to fuck him and Nico felt like he would die if Will wouldn't hurry it up.

The second finger sank in, and Nico breathed heavily.

After the third finger, Nico felt tears reach the corners of his eyes, and he silently thanked whatever fate there was, that those tears were hidden from Will by the blindfold.

Nico shivered when he felt Will lick the rim of his ear before the blond whispered into it, "Ready?"

"I've _been_ ready you twit." Nico ground out.

A single "Ok" was the only warning Nico got before pressure beyond believe filled his senses. Will must have been waiting torturously as much as Nico had, because his member was already leaking with pre-cum when it pressed against Nico's entrance. Will guided himself forward, and Nico could feel himself filling up to the brim.

Nico wasn't paying any more attention to the erotic sounds he was making. Instead, he focused entirely on the feeling of Will inside him. Of Will between his legs. Of Will breathing heavy and cursing almost as much as Nico.

The both of them didn't last very long after they started up a rhythm. Will took Nico's member and jerked it in smooth motions when Nico gasped that he was so close. After that they both climaxed in a messy heap of sex, screaming each other's names, and riding out the orgasm until they were both spent.

Nico fell limp onto the sheets, leaving Will to clean up with paper towels and whatever else was in that stupid bag. Then Will climbed into bed, covering the both of them with a blanket before releasing Nico's handcuffed hand, and taking the blindfold off.

If Nico wasn't so spent, he might have punched Will for handcuffing him. Maybe. If he hadn't been totally aroused by it at the time.

Will snuggled up to the son of Hades, spooning him from behind.

"You are surprisingly sadistic, should I be worried?" Nico mumbled to his pillow, close enough for Will to actually hear.

"I don't know. Are you?" Nico could feel Will's smile where the blond rested his head on the raven-haired boy's neck.

"I've been through enough to not be bothered I think." Nico whispered back. "One could almost call me a masochist with all the shit I've been through."

The tan arms tightened their hold on him when he heard the son of Apollo's response.

"I think real S and M might be a bit beyond us for now, Icarus. For now, let's just enjoy the feeling of falling."

Nico chuckled and said under his breath so Will didn't hear, "Idiot, I already have."


End file.
